Final Fantasy X: Kiss At The Spring (Super Smash Bros Style!)
by Aerisuke
Summary: (*SPOILERS FOR "FINAL FANTASY X"). Alright, so technically, this is based on the famous kiss scene between Tidus and Yuna, but the Super Smash Bros. version of it.


Final Fantasy X: Kiss At The Spring (Super Smash Bros. Style!).

**(Note: Hey guys. Aerisuke here. Don't worry. I'm still working on Chapter 5 of "William Wallace: Guardian Of Yuna" (my "Braveheart'/"Final Fantasy X" crossover fanfic; please check it out if you haven't read it, and review). Now since I've kind of been in a "Final Fantasy X" (FFX or FF10) mood lately (as well as a "Braveheart" mood; XD), I recently got Super Smash Bros. (3DS), and I haven't gotten the Wii U version yet, sadly. I will though. Anyway, getting off topic. Since I've played SSB, I was kind of inspired to one day do a SSB fanfic version of "Final Fantasy X." Not only that, but I saw a video that somebody by the name of fortyniner235 on YouTube made, and he did a Super Smash Bros. Brawl version of the intro to Final Fantasy X where (*SPOILER ALERT*) Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, Rikku and Wakka are all in Zanarkand, and Tidus says, "Listen to my story. This... may be our last chance." Anyway, in that video, fortyniner235 had Link as Tidus, Peach as Yuna, Ike as Auron, Lucario as Kimahri, Zelda as Lulu, Captain Falcon as Wakka and Samus as Rikku. No I am not trying to steal his idea, because my version kind of has a different cast. If you haven't seen the video, go check it out. It's awesome. So, as a test scene (judging by the title of the fanfic), I will be doing the famous kiss scene between Tidus and Yuna, because that's one of my favorite parts of the game, and Tidus X Yuna are my second favorite video game couple (Link and Zelda are my #1 favorite video game couple). Well, hope you all enjoy it. ^_^)**

**(*WARNING* THE FOLLOWING FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR "FINAL FANTASY X." YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own Final Fantasy or Super Smash Bros. Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix while Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved, and therefore belong to their respectful owners.**  
**Cast:**  
**Link as Tidus.**  
**Zelda as Yuna.**  
**Meta Knight as Auron (It was either Marth or Ike, but I eventually went with Meta Knight since he seemed to fit; even though all four of them have swords).**  
**Lucario as Kimahri.**  
**Samus as Lulu (She kind of seemed to fit Lulu's personality since both women are kind of cold, but also very kind-hearted).**  
**Mario as Wakka (I know it may seem kind of odd for Mario to be Wakka, but Chappu was the little brother of Wakka, and because Luigi is Mario's younger brother; I don't know if you can tell, but because Mario and Luigi are twins, I thought Luigi seemed to fit Chappu since Wakka and Mario both have little brothers).**  
**Peach as Rikku (I think Peach is a perfect fit for Rikku since they're both blonde and very cute).**

**(Note: Anyway, again, I'll stop talking now, so please enjoy the story. D ^_^ P.S. I'll try to make the dialogue be in my own words and not directly from the ****game. Well, some of the lines will be in here since they are part of the story.)**

* * *

"_We escaped with our skins intact, but Zelda lost something._

_At that moment, I could already tell that her faith was shaken. Yevon betrayed her._

_There was a part of me that felt like I wanted to say something – anything, just to calm her down. However, I didn't know what to say. I was almost on the same boat as her. But..." ~ Link._

* * *

Later that night, Samus, Mario, Peach, and Link were all at the campsite, worried about Zelda.

Just then, Meta Knight showed up.

"Well?" Mario asked, eager to know what was going on.

"We're all clear. I think we should avoid Bevelle in the future," Meta Knight stated clearly, until he noticed that Zelda and Lucario were gone. "And Zelda?"

"She said she wanted to be alone," Peach voiced.

Meta Knight nodded his head.

"Alright."

He walked over to the group and sat down next to Mario, who was in between him and Peach.

"Hey Samus. Do you know where Zelda is?" Link wondered, gazing at Samus, who was sitting to his right.

"Zelda's off in the woods. Lucario is with her, but I think you should go too, Link. She would probably feel better, if you were there," Samus answered.

Mario sighed.

"I feel so bad for Zelda. Tomorrow, we leave at dawn... that is, if Zelda knows where we're going."

Link looked at Peach, who was sitting to his left.

"Hey Link. Do you think Zelda will quit her pilgrimage?" she questioned.

"That's what you want her to do, right, Peach?" Link responded, quizzically.

"Well, if Zelda really wants to keep going, then I guess I shouldn't stop her. You could say that I just want her to follow her heart, you know?" Peach replied with a smile.

Link stood up, looked at his friends, and said:

"I'm going to talk to Zelda."

Meanwhile, Zelda was standing alone in a spring somewhere in the woods, with Lucario looking out for her.

"I always thought this would be easier somehow," she said, talking to no one but herself. "I thought that everyone would help me... with all my friends together beside me."

At that moment, Zelda felt as if she was going to cry.

"I've been trying so hard."

Then, a voice told her:

"Maybe... you're trying too hard."

Zelda turned around to see Link standing right behind her.

"They told me... everything," he said.

"Everything, Link?" Zelda gasped.

Link nodded sadly as Zelda turned away from him.

"Well, I guess... you know, then."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Zelda," Link told her apologetically as she turned around to face him once more.

"It's just... you know... all things I said. Like "Let's go Sin!" or about Hyrule. Man. I feel like such an idiot, because I had no idea what would happen to you. I just... hope I didn't make you sad.""

At that point, Link noticed that Zelda wasn't looking at him again.

"Forgive me, Zelda," he urged.

Zelda shook her head.

"Oh Link. Don't worry. I wasn't sad," she smiled at Link. "I was happy."

Link dived underwater, came out of the water, and floated on his back.

"Zelda," Link was still talking to Zelda. "Just don't do it."

"Wait. You mean, you don't want me to continue my pilgrimage, Link?" she wondered.

Link rose up, and gawked back at Zelda.

"Yeah. That's right. Forget all about Sin, and about being a summoner. Just try to forget about that, okay?"

He got closer to her.

"Look. What I'm trying to say is... just live a normal life, like everybody else. Well? How about it, Zelda? What do you say?"

Zelda thought about it for a few seconds, but eventually responded:

"Maybe I will."

"Good," Link smiled as he started swimming again.

"Do you think everybody will be surprised?" Zelda asked with a smile as Link stopped what he was doing and glanced at her again.

"Well, I don't know," he scratched the back of his head. "What about Peach? What would she say? However, I think Mario and Samus would agree."

"I know Lucario would also say yes... but Sir Meta Knight...," said Zelda.

"Hey. Don't worry," Link reassured her. "I'll try to make him understand. I mean, that's the least I can do to help you, Zelda, right?"

"No, Link. I'll tell him. Besides... he deserves it," Zelda told him softly as she laid down on the water and started floating. "Oh Link. What am I going to do if I give up my pilgrimage?"

Then, Link thought of an idea.

"Hey! I know! Let's go to Hyrule!"

"Huh?" Zelda got back up and looked at Link again.

"Oh. Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from," Link stated.

"Oh," Zelda realized.

"Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then, we'll have a big party at my place!" Link cried.

"And then we could hang out with you and your horse Epona!" Zelda agreed.

"Yeah!" Link cheered.

"You would take us to Ordon?" Zelda asked.

"Of course!" Link exclaimed.

"Then we could meet the rest of your friends, and go to the Sacred Grove. We'd have a great time together, and I wouldn't want the moment to ever end!" Zelda's face lit up.

"Right on!" Link cried.

"But then, what about when the sun goes down?" Zelda wondered.

"Then, we'd go out and hang at Hyrule Field," Link voiced.

"But Link, in the middle of the night while everybody else is asleep?" Zelda inquired.

"Of course!" Link exclaimed proudly. Then, he looked at the sky. "We could go hang out at Kakariko Village. There, we could hang out at one of the springs, then look at the moon, the stars, and stay there until sunrise. If Ilia comes, then we could hang out with her, and you could watch us play Epona's Song on our horse calls. Also, you could watch me herd the goats," Link smiled. "Hyrule's a really beautiful place, Zelda. I know you'd love it."

"I'd like to see it... someday," Zelda spoke as Link turned around to face her.

"Well you can, Zelda. We can both go!"

Then, Link saw a drop of water falling from the sky and into the lake. He gazed up at the sky to see if it was raining. However, he looked at Zelda who had a solemn expression, as if her spirit was broken.

"Z-" Link tried to say her name.

"I can't," her voice cracked. "I just can't!"

Link just stared at her, speechless, almost as if he was unsure what to do.

A sob escaped from Zelda's lips.

"I can't go, Link!"

Tears started flowing from her eyes.

Abruptly, Link walked closer to the crying Zelda as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Zelda," he spoke as she looked deep into his eyes. "Zelda, I love you."

"What?" she choked back.

"Shh," he shushed her, and his lips met hers.

Of course, Zelda's eyes widened as a reaction to Link's kiss, but then, she slowly closed them.

_"Link..."_

While Link deepened the kiss, he wrapped a shoulder around Zelda, and their bodies slowly fell into the water.

Inside the water, as they floated, Zelda's lips left Link's and they smiled at each other. Link hovered over Zelda, touching her hands. At that point they realized... that they were falling in love. Afterward, they stopped hovering over each other and started floating again. Link caressed Zelda's left cheek, while Zelda touched his with her right hand. Then, their lips met once more and they were caught in each other's embrace, wanting the moment to last forever.

* * *

Later, they went out of the water, and sat next to each other looking at the water.

Finally, Zelda said:

"I'll continue. I must. But if I give up now... then I could do whatever I wanted to... But... Even if I was with you, Link, I could never forget."

She looked down at the ground, until Link responded:

"Don't worry, Zelda. I'll go with you."

She raised her head back up, staring at him with confusion and curiosity.

"Come on, Zelda. I'm your guardian," Link grinned at her. "Unless I'm... fired?"

Zelda giggled and shook her head.

"Stay with me, Link, until the end," she bowed her head at him. "Please."

"Don't worry, Zelda. Even if something happens to me, I'll always be with you... forever," Link smiled at her.

"Thank you," she beamed with happiness.

Little did they know that Lucario was watching them from the background, happy for the both of them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Lucario was gone.

"Link. I think you should go back to camp," she suggested.

Before he left, he told Zelda:

"As you wish."

She began to giggle, because for some reason, she could still feel Link's kisses on her tingling lips.

As Link was about to walk away from her, he heard Zelda whistle. He was about to run back to her, but she caught up with him.

"Wait. I'll go with you, Link," she said to which he nodded, and the pair went back to the campsite, hand in hand.

Once they got there, they saw Lucario with the rest of their friends. Zelda walked up to them.

"Um...," she began. "Sir Meta Knight? Mario? Samus? Lucario? Peach? Everyone, we leave at dawn. And... I'm sorry for putting you through all this."

"That's enough, Zelda. You don't have to say any more. You need to get some rest," Meta Knight told her.

"Yes," she nodded as she bowed again. "Good night."

As the septet (Link, Lucario, Mario, Meta Knight, Samus, Peach and Zelda) went to sleep, Link scooched over to Zelda's side. She opened her eyes, and laid down on his chest, closing her eyes, and feeling his heartbeat. Link also closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Zelda.

By then, Link began to realize that Zelda was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

When they first met at the start of her pilgrimage, it was love at first sight for the both of them.

As long as she was around, Link didn't care what would happen during the pilgrimage. Heck, he almost didn't care about the pilgrimage at all, period.

But, more than anything else, all Link really wanted... was to be with Zelda. A part of him was still angry with Ganondorf for kissing her and claiming her as his bride.

Like Link, Zelda also knew that Ganondorf was _not_ the right man for her – one that she'd never in a thousand years would ever love.

Her first real true love... was Link, the man who stole her heart. Surprisingly, Link felt the same way.

If Zelda ever survived her pilgrimage, then she and Link would run away to Hyrule, and start a family... with Lucario, Mario, Meta Knight, Samus and Peach tagging along of course.

But now, all that mattered was that Link and Zelda were together. Hopefully, they'd stay together, even after the pilgrimage would be over.

As long as they had each other, nothing could come between them...

...Ever.

* * *

**(Note: Well, that was a fun fanfic to write. By the way, in case anyone asks who Ganondorf is in this fanfic, he plays Seymour. Yes, I obviously know that like Ganondorf, Link and Zelda are also "Zelda" characters – hence the name, "The Legend Of Zelda," but just pretend that Zelda's not a princess (like her "Skyward Sword" counterpart), and was born in Bevelle, but raised in Besaid. So in this fanfic, Zanarkand will be replaced by Hyrule, but in Luca, instead of Mario being a blitzball player, he will be a contestant for a fighting tournament (just like in the Super Smash Bros. games). Speaking of Super Smash Bros. (SSB), not only will I be using those characters for the story, but also non-playable SSB characters as well (i.e. Midna as Dona, another summoner like Yuna, and Zant as Dona's guardian). I will also be using the "Twilight Princess" counterparts of Link and Zelda since they're in "Brawl", and the 3DS/Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. (also known as Super Smash Bros. 4). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fanfic, and stay tuned for...**

**"Final Fantasy X (Super Smash Bros. Style!)."**

**Read and review! Love you guys! Bye! :D)**


End file.
